<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple Is Never Easy by chief_caliburn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267506">Simple Is Never Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chief_caliburn/pseuds/chief_caliburn'>chief_caliburn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chief_caliburn/pseuds/chief_caliburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love was something you never plan to do. It wasn't something easy you could schedule or ever think of controlling.</p><p>Even in her colony, where everything they did was for the benefit of their God, Love was something sacred. You loved Toth-Ra. You loved your fellow man. You didn't love on a personal level.</p><p>She realized now, under the safety of the real sun, it was because true love was unpredictable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amunet/Faris D'Jinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple Is Never Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falling in love was something you never plan to do. It wasn't something easy you could schedule or ever think of controlling.</p><p>Even in her colony, where everything they did was for the benefit of their God, Love was something sacred. You loved Toth-Ra. You loved your fellow man. You didn't love on a personal level.</p><p>She realized now, under the safety of the real sun, it was because true love was unpredictable.</p><p>It wasn't quick, nor was it slow. It was small moments that accumulated overtime and eventually equaled into someone you wouldn't live without.</p><p>It was staying over at your friend's place because your hotel was too overpriced - especially for someone with no modern currency, much less American ones - and as he talks about his family she realized that she'd listen to him talk about anything if she could.</p><p>It was discovering the world together, eating all kinds of foods together, exploring the 'seven wonders'  together. She's gifted a phone by one of the Duck children, and by the end of the day the entire photo memory is full. Despite Faris' apparent camera shyness, he's in every one.</p><p>It was holding in laughter behind the contractor's back as he tries to con the ancient trinket in his possession as his, and you can see your friend quietly lose his patience and carefully reach for his sword. Her ribs were sore throughout the night, but at least they had the trinket.</p><p>It was holding his shaking hand as he narrowingly avoids another social interaction at the party they were formally invited to. And when it gets too much, you graciously give him an out and subtly point the way to the restroom where he could recover. Being around people isn't easy for him, and she wishes she could make it so.</p><p>It was fighting off another monster you managed to awaken as you traveled throughout the lair in search of an ancient family heirloom. And when she tries distracting the monster for then Faris can reach the treasure, she finds that he never left her side. She doesn't want him to.</p><p>It's when the sky is falling, people from beyond the stars coming down to rain havoc and injustice, and the only thought between the two of you is to protect each other. As he fights off hordes, and she evacuates her people and more, she stays for him to return.</p><p>And he always does. No matter how bruised, torn or bleeding, he returns. Sometimes, she makes sure he does. Those nights were the hardest on both of them, and they would hold each other under the cloak of the moonlight, even as the desert turned against them.</p><p>When the war was over and it was safe to return to cities, her group did so warily; as opposed to others who did in bulk. Although the invaders were apologetic, she noticed that Faris' hand never left the hilt of his blade. She didn't say anything, however, since her khopesh was drawn as well.</p><p>One shared look was all they needed. They were on guard until McDuck gave the okay.</p><p>Even after normal was reestablished, they continued to travel together. It was the adventures, high stakes or mundane, that led to a day-long affair and would end with them exhausted on their hotel bed.</p><p>It was his gentle smiles, so uncommon due to his serious nature that she couldn't help but adore. His biting yet concerned words as he wraps her wounds after she underestimated another monster for the hundredth time. His nervousness around large crowds (more often than not with her people) and his trust in her.</p><p>It's the acts of service. The looks she swears he gives her when she isn't looking. Trusting that he'd be at her back, and her for him. The moments that she doesn't want to end.</p><p>Did she want them to end?</p><p>The simple answer was no. She didn't want to part with Faris D'jinn. It was a routine that they'd gotten accustomed to, like they were two pieces of a puzzle that finally clicked together. They felt right together.</p><p>However, there are times where she sees the spark of adventure calling to him, when his hands twitch at the sight of a bounty or whenever McDuck meets up with them. Faris isn't a person meant to be tethered to the ground, Amunet knows this well.</p><p>She knows that one day he'll have to leave, to whatever adventure sings to him, and he'll take her heart with her. Even when she knows how simple it would be to leave with him.</p><p>Being with Faris was simple.</p><p>But simple wasn't easy. And she'll watch Faris disappear into the burning sun as it bleeds into the sand, and she'll know why Toth'Ra hoarded love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh this is my first fic ever... I really hope I did them justice</p><p>I have a tumblr, if you want to bother checking me out @chiefgargoyle</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>